Bonnie's Crazy Halloween Adventure
by Kingstriker
Summary: Anthro AU One-shot. Every Halloween, Bonnie plays pranks on his friends who have grown tired of it. And what starts out as a revenge prank on Bonnie turns into something more dangerous and mysterious when the four get trapped inside an old haunted mansion and forced to fight against the evil within. Facing his true fears, Bonnie must uncover the lost mysteries and save the night.


_**Hello everyone, Kingstriker here! Not only is it about to be Halloween, but I thought I'd make this very long FNAF Anthropomorphic AU Halloween story because it's been bugging me since summer. Some of this I already wrote during the summer, but not much in case I got ideas from any info on the fourth game. Anyways, like I usually do now, here are a few notes:**_

 _ ***Characters: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Springtrap, Marionette and Shadow Bonnie.**_

 _ ***Anthropomorphic AU**_

 _ ***Character death**_

 _ ***Main four are 10 years old but Springtrap is 11. Marionette and Shadow Bonnie have no age.**_

 _ ***Some references from Scooby-Doo and Monster House movie and game involved.**_

 _ **And that's about it, hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

Bonnie's Crazy Halloween Adventure

Halloween, one of Bonnie and his friends' favorite times of the year. The purple bunny of course was the most excited, he loved to dress in the scariest outfits and get more candy than the others. He always tried to outdo the others' costume choices and Foxy rivaled him a lot in it since he always went as a pirate, and in this city, pirates were more amazing for adults to see on Halloween. Chica often went as something cute and adorable, but Freddy always had a hard time figuring out what to wear but usually found something useful. A week before Halloween, the four animals met up at Bonnie's house where discussing their costume ideas. Bonnie sat on his bed while the other three sat on the floor.

"So...what should this year's costumes be?" Bonnie tapped the pencil to his chin in thought.

"Arr, I be going as a pirate like always! After all I am a real pirate!" Foxy scoffed.

"How many times do we have to tell you this, just because you always wear that eye-patch and have a hook for a hand doesn't make you an official pirate." Bonnie said flatly.

"IT DOES TOO! Ye forget I have no hand under this hook, and I'm blind in this eye!" Foxy pointed to his eye-patch.

"Fine whatever, anyways, what about you Chica?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmm, I thought about maybe some kind of princess. But I don't know the colors for the outfit yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well you're already yellow, so how about red, or orange, anything that's a warm color basically...or if you want to use cold colors, how about blue?" Bonnie suggested.

"Wow thanks, I'll think about them." Chica chirped.

"Well Freddy, what about you?" Bonnie asked.

"I have a few ideas, maybe a knight, or a mummy, or some kind of robot." Freddy said.

Interesting...well you have one week to choose, unless you come up with a fourth idea." Bonnie wrote the stuff down.

"Okay Bonnie you're up...what will ye be? Remember, adults love pirates!" Foxy smirked.

"To be honest, I'm not competing with you this time...I thought I'd simply be a vampire, I have the perfect look for it." Bonnie said proudly.

"Ye mean like how you have no eyebrows?" Freddy smirked.

Chica and Foxy laughed and Bonnie nearly broke the pencil in his hands.

"Shut up Freddy. Now I think that's everything for the costumes. I'm sure most of the houses will be available to go to. Usually people to the left of here give out bigger sized candy bars. I'd say we go left first." Bonnie said.

"Yeah I agree, it's better to go early too! Knowing all these other people on this block, they'll be trying to get there first. I'm not trying to start a fight on Halloween." Freddy said.

"Exactly, I can already tell this will be one of the best Halloweens yet!" Bonnie wrote more stuff down and his long ears wiggled in joy.

"Unfortunately, it's one of our last, 3 more years and we're stuck with buying candy instead." Chica sighed.

"That also means 3 more years of Bonnie playing pranks on us before Halloween." Foxy growled.

Freddy and Chica angrily glared at the bunny who smirked remembering the pranks he pulled on them last year.

"What? It's fun!" Bonnie shrugged.

"FUN? Last year you filled my hat with melted chocolate, do you know how long it took to clean all that up?" Freddy snarled.

"You got it out didn't ya?"

Freddy's eye twitched and he growled like an actual bear ready to pounce on him but Bonnie only laughed. Then Chica spoke up.

"Also last year, you put fake spiders in my bed!" Chica snarled.

"How did he get in your house?" Freddy asked.

"My parents forgot to lock the front door." Chica pouted.

"You screamed so loud everyone thought you were dying." Bonnie laughed.

Chica angrily clenched her sharp talons into fists wanting to pummel him. Finally Foxy spoke up.

"AND THEN YE COVERED YER WHOLE ROOM IN RED PAINT MAKING ME THINK YE WERE DEAD WHEN YOU WANTED ME TO COME OVER BECAUSE YE NEEDED HELP WITH SOMETHING!" Foxy shouted.

"Come on, I really got ya didn't I?" Bonnie said.

"GGGGRRRRRR, Bonnie I swear we are about to hurt you! And any prank ye try from now on, we'll just avoid easily this time. Oh and we'll kick yer ass!" Foxy shook his hook at him.

"YEAH!" Freddy and Chica said.

"Pfft, give me yer best shot. I'll still win in the end. I'll have a few surprises in store this week." Bonnie rubbed his hands mischievously.

"BONNIE! DON'T YE DARE!" Foxy stood up.

"Oh I do dare!" Bonnie smirked.

The three hadn't bothered to notice a rope behind Bonnie who turned and pulled it. Just as the three were about to lunge and beat up Bonnie, a large bucket full of flour rained down on the three and Bonnie sprinted out of the room laughing wildly.

"BONNIE!" They all yelled angrily.

"UGH! I'M GONNA RIP THAT BUNNY IN HALF!" Foxy yelled.

"Don't bother, we'll come up with our own plan...on Halloween." Chica said.

"Like what?" Freddy asked.

"Well, have you guys heard about that old mansion on the street behind us? They say it's haunted, and Bonnie hates horror movies and anything haunted...we should go check it out before Halloween and see if it will work." Chica smirked.

"Nice idea, we'll pay him back." Freddy cracked his knuckles.

"But first, I need another shower, I got flour down these shorts." Foxy said.

"That should be uncomfortable." Chica shuttered.

"Yeah let's go, but where did Bonnie go?' Freddy asked.

As they left the room and headed towards the stairs, they didn't know that Bonnie had put grease all over the stairs and they ended up slipping down the stairs and sliding out the front door which Bonnie left open. Outside they landed on the ground with a thud.

"Sorry guys, couldn't help myself." Bonnie said by the door.

"WE WILL BE AVENGED!" Foxy shouted.

Bonnie ran inside, laughed and shut the door just before Foxy could grab him. The three decided to split and go take much needed showers and complained about Bonnie's behavior. Bonnie was known in the gang as the prankster and also the brawn of the group. But deep down he was gentle and kind to others, not afraid to get in a fight to save someone or stand up to someone. He had been friends with Freddy, Chica and Foxy since they were babies and they were like family after while. But being like family didn't stop the occasional threats and brief beatings Bonnie received from the others after a prank.

Currently after Bonnie cleaned up the mess that the pranks made, he was sitting in his room thinking about future pranks he had for this week. He figured they would be aware, so he had to be very careful, but more importantly, he needed to get his costume ready.

"I will make sure this is the best Halloween ever, I'm gonna get so much candy, and so many compliments for my costume." Bonnie clapped his hands eagerly.

Later when his parents got back from work, they took him to a costume shop downtown and he picked out everything he needed for his costume, while Foxy stayed the way he was, Freddy and Chica hadn't gone yet since they were still thinking. As the week progressed Chica and Freddy went to get items they needed while trying to avoid Bonnie's pranks, but they couldn't avoid him forever. At one point, Bonnie went to Foxy's house and rung the doorbell. Foxy came to the door not knowing that Bonnie had whip cream in his hand. Bonnie smacked Foxy hard in the face splattering the cream all over Foxy's face and Bonnie ran off.

"BONNIE!" Foxy roared.

"SEE YA SUCKER!" Bonnie yelled.

Bonnie raced away as Foxy swung his hook at him but fell on the ground in the process. For Chica, she had learned how to make pizza at such a young age and was about to cut on the oven while holding the pizza in her free hand when Bonnie sprung out of the oven startling Chica.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! BONNIE YOU IDIOT! I ALMOST DROPPED THE PIZZA!" Chica yelled.

"I was expecting you to bawk like crazy but screaming works too!" Bonnie shrugged.

Bonnie raced out of the house quickly before Chica could grab him. She realized Bonnie had gotten in through the open window in the living room. With Freddy, he was sitting on a bench at the playground relaxing when Bonnie popped up behind him and honked his nose. Freddy woke up and looked around not seeing anyone. This happened 3 more times before Bonnie made himself known by honking the noise in front of him.

"STOP IT!" Freddy yelled.

"Oh you mean this?"

Bonnie honked it one last time before running off narrowly dodging a punch from Freddy who refused to nap there again. During the afternoon on Halloween, Freddy, Chica and Foxy went to check out the 2-story haunted mansion that was painted purple and black. It was extremely big and looked ready to crumble to pieces. The support beams were cracked all over, the countless windows were old and about to fall off and tall creepy trees surrounded it which slowly swayed in the wind. They listened to some groaning coming from the mansion, and the front door creaked open a bit.

"Legend says that a ghost lives inside possesesing something, but nobody ever gets the chance to find out." Chica explained.

"Wait so they died? Then why would we really do this? Surely there's some other way." Freddy said.

"It's worth it, besides I doubt those tales are true." Chica said.

"I agree with the lass, it'll teach Bonnie a lesson once and for all." Foxy said.

"Fine...well we should go back and make sure our costumes are ready." Freddy said.

"Yeah let's go!"

And so the three left the scene, not knowing they were being watched from upstairs of the mansion, a pair of glowing white eyes bent to look angry looking down on them. Around 8:00 PM, the four agreed to meet in front of Freddy's house since he would be the last person ready. Foxy came the same way he normally did with his hook, eye-patch and brown cut-up shorts. Chica had a princess outfit on which was red with a few yellow stripes, she also wore a golden tiara and long white gloves. Bonnie wore a large black cape, large fake fangs in his mouth, red paint made to look like he was dripping blood from his mouth and all down his body, some thick black eye-shadow around his eyes and white gloves.

"So is Freddy ready yet?" Bonnie asked coming over.

"About time you showed up and no he hasn't come out yet." Chica said.

"Maybe he needs help." Foxy said.

"Nah he's got it." Bonnie waved him off.

Suddenly the front door opened...and out came what looked like Freddy Fazbear covered in a dark blue armored suit all around him and the helmet he wore was shaped like a samurai's with the mask on his face being similar to the Shredder from "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". The suit was completely metal and he was covered from head to toe. The metal black gloves he wore made him look able to knock someone's head clean off. He still managed to wear his top-hat by putting a hole in the top of the helmet where the hat stuck half-way out. And he still wore his bowtie which was hidden under the suit.

"Hey guys, what do you think? You can call me Samurai Fazbear!" Freddy said proudly.

The other three were dumbfounded. Looks like they knew who won best costume between the four.

"It's glorious." Bonnie said.

"Stunning lad." Foxy said.

"You sure you can walk with all that?" Chica asked.

"Of course, I'm strong enough." Freddy pouted.

"Good, now then...WHO'S READY TO EAT SOME CANDY?" Chica yelled.

"ALL OF US!" They all shouted.

They all brought out their pumpkin-shaped buckets already tasting the sweet candy they were going to receive. Chica grabbed Freddy and Foxy.

"You two remember the plan?" Chica asked.

"Yep." They nodded.

"Good."

"What are you guys talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh nothing. Let's get going!" Chica pushed him forward.

And so the four quickly went to the many houses getting a lot of candy, and Foxy was right, the adults thought he was the cutest...much to Bonnie's annoyance. Many adults and other anthros and humans were impressed by Freddy's costume, thought Chica was adorable and thought Bonnie was pretty scary. An hour later when their buckets were almost full, Bonnie just stared down at all his candy.

"I can't wait to eat all of this." Bonnie said.

"Oh we're not done yet Bonnie, we got one more place." Chica said.

"What? Where? We've been to all the houses around the neighborhood."

"Follow me."

The four walked all the way towards the haunted mansion and Bonnie's ears dropped quickly. His legs started to tremble and he whimpered.

"Uh...here?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course, I figured we do some exploring. And besides, it couldn't be that bad, right guys?" Chica smirked.

"Yep." They nodded.

Bonnie thought he was going to faint, were they really going to enter that mansion? While he played pranks on the others, he himself didn't like spooky mansions or ghosts. He hadn't heard the stories about this place...in fact he had never seen this place before. Bonnie looked nervously at the moving door, he heard the groaning and creaking echoing from the whole mansion. A piece of wood came lose from the roof and fell on the ground.

"Uh...maybe we should just go home." Bonnie said.

"Oh no we're going in. I want to see if the legends are true. Nobody else is around to care." Chica said.

"Come on Bonnie, I thought ye were the bravest one out of all of us. Unless ye been lying and too big of a sissy to go inside." Foxy teased.

"I'm not a sissy! But why bother with this place?"

"Oh come on already, we're wasting time!" Chica rolled her eyes.

Chica grabbed Bonnie's arm and Freddy and Foxy pushed him closer and closer towards the front door.

"Let's go inside." Chica said.

Bonnie looked over at the old doorbell, it was busted.

"Guys I don't want to do this. I want to go home." Bonnie whined.

"TOO BAD LAD!"

Foxy then kicked Bonnie towards the door nearly making him lose his candy. The door opened with ease and Bonnie fell on the floor. Picking himself up, he saw that he was inside the dark mansion. The other three stepped in and gasped in amazement. The inside had a blue and red hue to it mixed with the smell of cake and other sweets. Around the lobby were a few dusty tables and an old fireplace with no logs inside. To the sides were doors and in front of them was a wooden staircase leading to the second floor, some of the steps were broken or missing. An old grandfather clock was next to the staircase still working...it showed 9:00 PM. The sounds of something swinging above startled them which was an old rusty chandelier that swung back and forth. Freddy, Chica and Foxy thought the place was amazing, but Bonnie was terrified.

"Guys do we really have to do this?" Bonnie asked.

"Stop being afraid, there's nothing here...besides the GHOSTS!" Foxy screamed.

"AAAHHHH! STOP IT FOXY!" Bonnie snarled.

"We should definitely explore this place." Freddy said.

"You got the flashlights?" Chica asked.

Freddy dug through the bottom of his bucket and pulled out four flashlights and gave them each one. Bonnie got even more terrified as the other three put down their buckets by the door.

"WE'RE WHAT? NO! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Bonnie yelled.

CLICK!

Bonnie heard the sound of the front door locking behind them and he raced towards it banging on it.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" Bonnie yelled.

Then he heard the other three laughing at him, he turned with an angry glare figuring it all out. He slammed his bucket onto the ground.

"YOU THREE! YOU ALL DRAGGED ME HERE TO SCARE ME AS PAYBACK DIDN'T YOU?" Bonnie accused.

"Of course you silly bunny. Why else would we be here?" Chica asked.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Bonnie roared.

"So? That means we have no choice but to explore now, we'll figure out an escape plan later." Freddy said.

"In the meantime, quit whining." Chica teased.

"Yeah, you're being annoying." Foxy sneered.

Bonnie growled at Foxy who bared his fangs. Freddy and Chica sensed a fight about to happen and got in between them just as the two lunged at each other.

"Alright that's enough, we're all in this together...well for a bit." Freddy said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I thought we should split up, cover more ground."

"What is this Scooby-Doo? We can't split up, that's more dangerous!" Bonnie shouted.

"Well we can't cover more ground if we're stuck together. This place is huge, and I want to see if all those legends are true." Chica said.

"Looks like we got a mystery on our hands." Freddy shrugged.

"So you think these ghosts will just let us play with them? THIS IS INSANE!" Bonnie groaned.

Freddy rolled his eyes and started to give orders with a stern voice.

"Whatever, we're splitting up anyways, I'll stay down here, Chica find a way to the attic, Foxy find the basement, Bonnie check upstairs." Freddy ordered.

Bonnie looked at Freddy like he was crazy!

"Who made you leader?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy just stepped up to Bonnie and growled loudly making the bunny's ears drop and he backed away.

"Okay okay I'm sorry! I'll go look!" Bonnie held up his hands.

Freddy turned to the others.

"You two understand?"

"Sure."

"Aye!"

"Then it's settled, let's explore, if any of you find anything...just shout. It's quiet around here anyways." Freddy said.

"Too quiet." Bonnie shuttered.

Chica pulled out a piece of candy from her bucket and looked at it.

"Hey Bonnie, would you do it for a Bonnie-snack?" Chica pulled out the chocolate candy from her basket.

"Oh now you're just screwing around with me...STOP IT!" Bonnie snarled.

"No seriously, that's the name of this candy. It's called _'_ _Bonnie'._ Ironically it's shaped like a bunny." Chica said.

"Oh...okay then fine."

Chica threw it to him and he caught it in his teeth making the others laugh. As they sit their halloween buckets down by the front door, a few floorboards from above came loose and fell down on the ground, then the whole chandelier came crashing down knocking the four away from each other. Freddy is flung through a door straight ahead passed the stairs, Chica is launched into the kitchen door on the left, Foxy flies through the basement door on the right and Bonnie lands on the stairs ahead. Dust covers the whole main floor and Bonnie quickly went up the stairs to avoid it. As it settled, Bonnie could've sworn he heard faint evil chuckles.

"Probably just the others." Bonnie thought.

He shined his flashlight into the two different hallways in front of him which contained different doors that faded into the darkness, this was a pretty large mansion after all. He stayed quiet as he looked around on the walls. Many pictures of what looked like an old family were all over the wall. Some were torn, others were faded out.

"Hmm, the family must be dead by now." Bonnie thought.

Nearby was an old dusty desk with the chair already broken. Bonnie moved the chair out of the way and opened the drawer, a cloud of dust exploded out and Bonnie wrapped his cape around him just in time.

"Ugh, disgusting." Bonnie groaned.

When it was clear, he looked inside and pulled out several pictures of a child, he had dark brown hair and was wearing a black and white shirt. But the boy looked...sad. Like he was having a bad day...maybe he just didn't like getting pictures taken, he was sad in all of the photos.

"But why was he sad?" Bonnie wondered.

Suddenly the drawer snapped shut on it's own and Bonnie jumped back dropping all the photos. A groan of metal and wood was heard and he looked around shining his flashlight.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

But nothing was there, he looked out one of the windows but it was hard to see because of the all the dust...how long had this mansion been here?

 _"It's me..."_

Bonnie jumped again. It's me? Who was me?

"Who's there?" Bonnie called out.

But he got no answer, instead when he turns around, he gets sucker-punched hard and is out cold on the ground. Meanwhile with Chica, she had ventured into the large kitchen and was looking through the cabinets.

"Aw man, nothing here to make a pizza. Oh well." Chica shrugged.

She had tried the light switch but it didn't work. As Chica dusted her gloves off, she saw something strange, the oven had been turned on as a light above one of the buttons was lit.

"Jinkies! That wasn't on before...did I really just say that?" Chica said.

Going over to it, she turned it off. She looked inside the oven to see nothing there, but as she began to close it...it wouldn't budge.

"What? Come on you little..." Chica grunted.

After several poor attempts, the oven door suddenly slams shut echoing everywhere, Chica jumped back covering her mouth in shock.

"Oops, maybe I should go!" Chica thought.

Suddenly the cabinets began to open and close on their own like they were clapping. They even began to groan.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Chica asked.

The lights began to flicker even without the light switch and the floorboards starting to creak.

"What's happening?" Chica shined her flashlight around.

Suddenly the chairs from the table nearby started to spring to life. Chica gasped as they started to creep towards her and the chicken backed away. The old moldy fridge door swung open and threw old food at her like cheese, milk, butter, fruit and other stuff. Chica dodged most of it but an apple clocked her in the face knocking her tiara off into a wall and she staggers back, tripping over the leg of one of the sentient chairs and getting her dress dirty. Chica slides into a wall beside her tiara as the chairs move towards here, she had to get out of there and get back to the dumbwaiter. She began to grapple with the opening cabinets searching for something useful. She found a large sack of flour and broke it over one of the chairs, the flour poured up everywhere and the chairs started to attack each other thinking they were Chica. The chicken scrambled for the closest door and ended up in another hallway, there was another dumbwaiter down the hall, but it would take a bit longer to get there than she thought.

"I can't let these guys get me. I take it all back, this isn't a good idea at all.' Chica whined.

Gripping her flashlight, she walked down the hallway and saw many windows on the left side. She listened to several groans and faint evil chuckles that echoed around the hallway.

 _"You'll never escape..."_

"I'll never what?"

CRASH

Suddenly the window she was currently next to broke when one of the trees from outside reaches in. Chica screams and jumps forward just in time as the tree's claw-like branches crushed the ground where she once was. Chica kept running all the way to the end of the hallway and sees the dumbwaiter up ahead. The floor behind her starts to give away and small spikes start to spring out of the walls. She manages to dodge them all and jumped into the dumbwaiter just in time. She reaches out and presses the UP button and escaped...for now. As she ascends, he shut her eyes as she suddenly has some strange vision.

 _Chica stood at what looked like a window, and upon peering inside she spotted what looked like a kid crying in his room after being scolded by his parents, it was the same boy in the photos Bonnie saw. The little boy crawls over to what looked like a puppet and hugged it._

 _"Huh? But what did he do?" Chica wondered._

Then the vision vanishes leaving Chica with some thinking. With Freddy, he was checking out a few closets that were filled with dirty towels and rags. While touring the large living room, he spotted an old TV sitting in a corner, by some old couches with the cushions lying scattered around the room.

"Hmm, I wonder if it still works."

Freddy went closer to the TV, but when he got close enough, wires sprung out and lashed at Freddy grabbing him by his arms and legs.

"AAAHHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Freddy yelled.

He tried to reach for one of the cushions but he started to get electrocuted several times preventing him from concentrating. He had to do something, he saw a lamp within his reach and grabbed it before smashing the TV with it. The wires let go and Freddy continued to smash it.

 _"It ain't over yet..."_

Freddy looked up but saw nothing...who was that? Nearby, a bookshelf began to shake violently, Freddy grabbed one of the cushions to use as a shield.

"GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" Freddy yelled.

The books started to fly at him and he blocked them all, he tried to find something to throw back and saw a few empty plates on the glass table behind him. He threw them back chopping down a few more books and with the cushion he dashed for the bookshelf and tackled it down, more dust flew up and Freddy jumped away trying to catch his breath. Suddenly some pictures off the walls flew at him and he smashed through them with his armored fists. The table slid towards him and tried to trip him but Freddy sensed this and did a backwards flip onto the other side and the table smashed into the wall breaking it.

"HAH! Never underestimate a samurai bear!" Freddy got in a fighting pose.

It became quiet again and Freddy thought it was all over. What he didn't expect was a large sentient pipe to come crashing through the ceiling and turn to him. Freddy gasped and backed away as the pipe's opening curled into what was supposed to be a grin. It growled and lunged at him with the bear jumping back towards a door. He opened it as the pipe went underground, then popped up next to him, but Freddy had already shut the door. Freddy saw he was in a bathroom.

"Phew, I bet this would be some kind of safe zone. When I find Chica I'm gonna have a good long talk about all this." Freddy growled.

He didn't dare raise the toilet lid thinking it hadn't been cleaned out, the tub was completely dirty and so was the sink.

"Ew, this place reeks, I better head out through here." Freddy found another door.

Walking along a lit-up hallway, he couldn't help but fear that something else was about to happen. He tried several of the doors along the hallways but they were all locked. He wondered if that pipe would still be chasing him. He passed by a few tables with lamps flickering and the paintings on the wall were covered in spiderwebs. He listened to the creak of the floorboards under his feet as he pressed on. What he didn't notice was a pair of eyes on a painting of the family looking at him. Turning a corner, he saw a door up ahead, but it was blocked by some stacked lamps.

"What the-?"

He needed to get pass but he didn't know if they were evil or not. Seeing a vase on a table, he grabbed it and threw it at the lamps striking the middle of the stack and his path is cleared as the lamps all tumble to the ground.

"YES!"

CRASH!

The vase breaks and the mansion starts to rumble...he did something wrong.

"UH-OH, GOTTA GO!"

He sprinted towards the door as the lights flickered faster and he could hear rumbling above. Suddenly the pipe from before crashes down in front of him.

"AAAHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Freddy yelled.

But the pipe raised up quickly and hovered over him, before Freddy could act, the pipe came down over him and Freddy started to thrash around inside. The pipe was trying to suck him up but couldn't concentrate with all the thrashing. Freddy punched and kicked as hard as he could and even jabbed it with the flashlight.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, IT STINKS!" Freddy snarls.

The pipe groaned in pain before leaving back up without him, Freddy quickly ran for the door and opened it. The next place was an old bedroom, just as he thought, dirty, unkempt, rotten and obviously mistreated. The red bed covers were all balled up on top, the dresser drawers were all open, the large lamps were lying on the ground broken, and the paintings were ruined, wow this family loved paintings. He tried the door again but it was locked.

"Oh great, I'm stuck in this old sorry excuse for a bedroom." Freddy said.

Suddenly he staggers around as he has a vision.

 _He stands at a window and sees the boy crying with his puppet, his tear tracks racing down his face and onto the floor. Suddenly, an argument could be heard outside the room. In comes the father with a knife, he was wearing all purple. Without warning he starts to stab the boy and Freddy covers his face with his hat._

 _"KID YOU SHOULD'VE RAN!" Freddy yelled._

 _But once the deed was done, the father left the room and the spirit of the child suddenly moves into the puppet. Gaining sentience, the puppet grows angry and roars catching the attention of the parents who run back in. Without warning, the puppet lunges at the purple father and snaps his neck killing him, then advances on the mother...but instead of killing her, he whispers something to her, she nodded, leaves the house, and drives away never to be seen again. Before Freddy could say anything, the vision vanished._

Freddy opens his eyes and shakes his head. Investigating further, he sees on the other side of the bed was a fireplace with a ladder inside...strange. Going to investigate, a fire suddenly sprung up blocking his way.

"Whoa that was close."

Next to the fireplace was an old chest. Opening it, he found a bunch of broken toys, the only thing salvageable was a loaded water gun. Pumping it, he sprayed it at the fire and it goes out, satisfied, he looks up at the ladder with his flashlight and climbs, not knowing where it would end.

Down in the basement with Foxy, he was rummaging through a few toy chests that he found hoping something interesting would come up. Nothing but broken toys, ripped books and a few dead bugs were inside each one. The basement was not too big and didn't stretch like the rest of the mansion. It was shaped more like an arena with the gates being the chests.

"Ugh, what kind of lad breaks all his toys, I'd never do that, even if I was angry. Hmm, if only there was a ship in a bottle, or a pirate hat, even a sword or something. Useless, all of it." Foxy pouted.

He shined his light on the walls to see different messages written in red like "IT'S ME" or "SAVE ME!" and even "There are no strings on me". A lone spotlight was centered within the circle created and Foxy finally stepped into the bright light. As he did he ended up with a vision.

 _Foxy stood behind the window of what looked like the main lobby of the mansion, in came 3 golden bunnies, two adults, one child. They were apparently mystery solvers and were making sure all of their equipment worked. The little bunny looked around bored but scared at the same time. He asked his parents if he could pee which they agreed. The vision changed to a scene of outside the bathroom, the little bunny walked in and did his business, but soon he heard the shriek of his parents._

 _"GET THEM LAD! GO GO GO!" Foxy yelled!_

 _As the bunny raced out, the vision changed back to the lobby where the parents laid dead...and the puppet from before was admiring his work. The bunny started to cry catching the puppet's attention, then it lunged at him right before the vision vanished._

Foxy opened his eyes and shook his head and looked back at the spotlight.

"Ugh, what's supposed to be here?" Foxy wondered.

 _"Your doom!"_

"WHAT? WHO GOES THERE?" Foxy shouted.

Suddenly, he's punched in the back of the head and flung to the other side. Getting up quickly, he saw what looked like a black-colored Bonnie with only white eyes and sharp white teeth showing and he had razor sharp claws. He was a kid as well and the same height as Bonnie.

"ZOINKS! Who are you? And why do ye look like Bonnie? And why did I just say zoinks?" Foxy asked.

"I was once just a normal stuffed bunny, but my master granted me sentience and made me his guard. And you and your little friends are invading our property and MUST BE DISPOSED OF!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

"Me? Nothing? Besides reformatting myself and copying Bonnie's look, you can call me...Shadow Bonnie." He evilly laughed.

"YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"COME HERE!"

Foxy raced at Shadow Bonnie and swung but Shadow Bonnie ducked and kicked Foxy in the chest. SB lunged at Foxy who side-stepped him and sunk his hook into his back. SB retaliated by turning around smacking Foxy with his arm before punching him twice in the face. Foxy didn't bother wiping the blood dripping from his nose and lunged. The two enter a power struggle, their hands interlocked as they pushed against each other.

"You're weak fox."

"And you're a cheap knockoff."

"WHY YOU-"

SB kicked Foxy in a leg tripping him then punching him into a support beam hard enough to make it move. Some floorboards fell down and more dust rose in the air covering the whole basement.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Foxy lunged towards the dust.

"COME ON THEN!" SB lunged back.

The two collided inside the dust with enough force to shake the basement and cause even more dust to appear, they fought inside their own version of a cartoon dust-cloud fight. Meanwhile, Bonnie had finally awoken and rubbed his head.

"Oh man...what happened? I must have gotten knocked out or something."

He got up and heard what sounded like...crying? That was strange...who else was here...unless it was one of the others. It was coming from the hall on the left and Bonnie used his flashlight to navigate through the hall. Before he went down, he looked back at the pictures on the wall...what creeped him out was that they had changed to show a picture of a crying boy with tear tracks going down. Ignoring it, he went into the left hallway and checked at each door but couldn't hear crying through them, one had been chained off which was weird. But then the crying became much clearer, it was coming from the door on the other side. Suddenly he staggered around when he had a vision.

 _Bonnie watched from a window as the little bunny cried in a corner while the puppet and now Shadow Bonnie laughed at him. Then the puppet orders the bunny to do something and the kid nods. He leaves the room with the two bullies insulting him. A few minutes are skipped and the little bunny comes back in holding a large chocolate cake with white icing, strawberries and even oreos inside. Shadow Bonnie snatches it from him and sets it down on a table where he and the puppet eat it, but the little bunny gets none and sits back in the corner._

 _"THOSE...ASSHOLES!" Bonnie growled._

The vision ends and Bonnie shakes his head.

 _"You can't..." Came the voice._

"What was that all about?" Bonnie wondered.

As he slowly opened the door, he was shocked to see what he saw in the vision, a young golden bunny crying in a corner. Bonnie looked around the room and saw an empty table, a fireplace and cracks all over the wall. Bonnie closes the door and creeps slowly towards the bunny. He had to be cautious since he wasn't sure if this bunny was dangerous.

"Um...kid? Are you alright?" Bonnie asked.

The bunny looked up and gasped in horror before scooting away.

"AH! GET AWAY! WHO ARE YOU? LEAVE ME ALONE!" The bunny yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not going to hurt you!" Bonnie said.

The golden bunny didn't look convinced and stood getting in a fighting stance.

"Yeah like I'm gonna believe that! Stay away, I'll fight you if I have to!" He warned shaking his fists.

"No it's true I'm not here to hurt you, plus look these fangs are fake. It's Halloween!"

Bonnie took out the fangs and smiled, this seemed to calm down the bunny some, but he kept his golden fists clenched just in case. As the bunny sat back down, Bonnie went to sit down next to him examine him all over, he looked bad. He had a black eye, dried blood on his nose and mouth, permanent bruises and cuts all over his body and his ears were sore from being yanked on. Bonnie could tell this bunny was very shy since he didn't look at him, instead wiping his tears away.

"Oh my god who did this to you?"

"Him."

"Who?"

"HIM!"

"Let me guess, the puppet from the vision I just had?"

The bunny looked at him like he was crazy but accepted that answer.

"You shouldn't be here, it's not safe."

"Well we're kinda trapped in here, plus my friends are scattered around. What's your name?"

"I'm Springtrap."

"I'm Bonnie, so you mind telling me what was with that vision I had, something about them eating cake and you couldn't?"

"Well, my parents were mystery solvers always invading abandoned homes and mansions and they wanted me to get involved, but I had no interest in it. Our final one was this mansion, while they set up the equipment, I had to use the bathroom and they agreed, so when I went inside, I then heard screams of terror, I ran out and saw the puppet standing over my parents' corpses and then he lunged at me and knocked me out. From then on, I was his servant and forced to do whatever he pleased, often he and the shadow bunny would beat the crap out of me for fun. At least they fed me but it was never enough. Just this morning the bunny pummeled me because he was bored."

"And how long have you been here?"

"A year."

Bonnie was horrified and he felt so bad for him. If they ever found a way to leave...he'd certainly take Springtrap with him.

"That's not cool, look I'll do whatever I can to get you out of here."

"You can't."

"What do you mean?"

"You're trapped here now too! You can't defeat the puppet, he's too powerful and so is that shadow bunny. Who knows what's happened to your friends now."

"I hope they're okay...but look you don't deserve to be trapped here...I'm sorry your family is gone...but you can't stay here. We'll have to fight back!"

"How?"

"We'll have to try something...hey...what's that?"

Springtrap was looking at the cuts on his arm.

"You did that to yourself? You've been cutting yourself."

"You don't know how many times I thought it take my pain away, it felt so good."

"Don't ever do that again...we're gonna make it out of here."

"How can I trust you...I just met you."

"Please Springtrap, just give us a chance to try...we just have to believe."

Springtrap looked down in thought, tears forming in his eyes. Before being trapped here, he was a very nice and shy bunny always being quiet but very helpful. He was also pretty strong for his age which was currently 11. His parents once talked about a hidden power that Springtrap had that could be unlocked in a secret way. Ever since he was captured, he was nothing but a silent drone for the puppet, he hated being here...he hated dealing with his family being gone...and he just wanted to get help...maybe he just found it.

"I just...want to leave..." Springtrap cried.

He leaned on Bonnie's shoulder who rubbed his back.

"We're gonna try Springtrap...I promise."

After a few minutes, Springtrap remembered something, a grin stretching abnormally long across his face.

"Hey, want to play a few games?' Springtrap asked.

"Huh?"

"Over in the next room."

Springtrap's mood suddenly changed to excited as he dragged Bonnie out of the room and down the hall to another room, inside were a few shooting gallery games and what looked like a few leftover cupcakes on a table.

"How did you get all this?" Bonnie asked.

"Puppet summoned it up for me, but I can only be in here if I'm really good. One of those times being today, want to play a game?" Springtrap asked bouncing on his feet.

Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"Sure, let's go."

And so the two started to play some of the games and eat a few cupcakes. Springtrap had been saving them in case he got hungry later. The more they played, the quicker they bonded with each other. They got to know each other more and Bonnie told him about his friends. Speaking of them, Chica was looking around the small attic, nothing but pipes on the ceiling and a few boxes, inside of each there was nothing of interest, especially dust.

"Hmph, nothing is worth looking at up here. And I'm just getting my dress even more dirty." Chica sighed straightening her dress.

Suddenly, a panel in the wall opened to reveal Freddy.

"FREDDY! YOU ALRIGHT?" Chica ran over.

"I'm fine actually, where's Foxy and Bonnie?" Freddy asked as Chica helped him out.

"Haven't seen them, I hope they're okay."

"Me too."

"This wasn't a good idea."

"YA THINK SO?"

"Well sorry! I didn't think the legends were true...this whole house is haunted."

"Huh, reminds me of Monster House."

"Well what now? Where's the exit?"

"Maybe back down the ladder I climbed, but I think I broke it coming up."

"Or the dumbwaiter, but it can't fit both of us."

"..."

"..."

"Damn it."

With Foxy and Shadow Bonnie, the two were tiring out but Foxy had more energy.

"How can you not be defeated?" Shadow Bonnie breathed.

"Because I'm that strong." Foxy flexed his claws and raised his hook.

Foxy noticed entrance to the dumbwaiter behind Shadow Bonnie, if he could just get pass him.

"I'm gonna finish you off my own way, I'll have you and your friends sent straight to the master himself."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Shadow Bonnie snapped his fingers and some dust came down on Foxy's head. He knew what was coming and jumped back just as a pipe came down and missed.

"Nice try. Didn't know ye'd turn into a coward Shadow Bonnie." Foxy teased.

Just as the pipe raised up to aim again, Shadow Bonnie angrily lunged and Foxy jumped back again as the clumsy pipe ended up coming down too early and covering Shadow Bonnie who started to struggle, the pipes could care less who was the victim. Foxy pushed the up button on the panel and had to wait for the dumbwaiter to come down.

"HURRY UP ALREADY!" Foxy yelled.

When it did, he jumped in, pressed the up button again and it rose just as the pipe got tired of fighting with Shadow Bonnie.

"DAMN IT HE GOT AWAY! NO MATTER! I THINK I KNOW WHERE'S HE'S GOING!" Shadow Bonnie snarled.

Back up in the attic, Freddy and Chica were arguing about their escape plan when Foxy arrives.

"Ahoy mateys, I'm safe!" Foxy said.

"FOXY!" Chica hugged him.

"Have you seen Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"No, where could he...he...he..."

Foxy studders when two pipes come down growling at Freddy and Chica from behind.

"What's wrong Foxy?" Chica asked.

"RUN!"

"What?"

Freddy didn't get time to fight back when the pipe came down on him and sucked him up shocking Chica.

"Freddy!" Chica yelled.

Then a pipe came down on her and sucked her up too, Foxy was so speechless that a third pipe took the chance to come down on him and suck him up as well...they were all gone. A few minutes later, Bonnie and Springtrap were laughing as they walked down the hallway.

"Wow...you are a natural at that stuff." Bonnie said.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself!" Springtrap said.

Suddenly they freeze when they heard some noises in the chained up room.

"ARRR, GET AWAY FROM ME! UGH! OW! WATCH IT LAD!"

"NO! STOP! OW! OOF! PLEASE STOP, GET THOSE CLAWS AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO! OOF! LET GO OF ME! OW! GET AWAY! OW!"

Bonnie gasped.

"He has my friends in there!"

"Well what can we do?"

"I...I don't know."

Bonnie then slipped to the ground fully terrified again, but this time Springtrap wasn't. He looked at the door, then back at Bonnie with a scowl.

"Get up...NOW!" Spring demanded.

Bonnie flinched from Spring's sudden change in tone and stood up feeling a bit intimidated. Then Springtrap pins him to the wall.

"Listen Bonnie, your friends are in trouble. Surely you won't just let them get attacked and possibly die." Spring said.

"But I...I don't...I just..."

SLAP!

Spring slaps Bonnie in the face, much to Bonnie's shock.

"YOU'RE NOT GIVING UP ON THEM! YOU MADE ME REALIZE THAT I SHOULDN'T GIVE UP ON MYSELF! I SHOULDN'T BE CUTTING MYSELF, AND NOW THAT I'M NOT GIVING UP, I WON'T LET YOU!" Spring snarled.

Bonnie sighed, he knew he was right. Plus he really didn't want to push Spring anymore or else he'd get the beating of a lifetime. He looked back over at the chains...they didn't look as strong as they must have been when they were first put on. He looked back at Spring and put on a determined look.

"I know exactly what needs to be done."

With one strong punch, the weak chain crumbles and Bonnie kicks down the door. To his shock, he saw a large room with a few wooden boxes, and on the wall were Freddy, Chica and Foxy chained up and stuck up there. Their mouths had been roped shut as well.

"GUYS! WE'LL SAVE YOU!" Bonnie yelled.

"OH NO! IT'S HIM!" Springtrap yelled.

On the other end of the room, the bunnies saw a large music box, the tune playing was "Pop Goes the Weasel." When it was over, the Puppet himself sprung up dramatically and evilly laughed. He looked like the others saw in their visions, he had a white face, with tear tracks and red cheeks. He also had buttons on his chest and long sharp claws. Bonnie thought he would be much bigger, but he knew he had to be powerful.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! SO NOW IT'S COME TO THIS! THE LAST OF THE INTRUDERS...AND YOU!" The puppet pointed a long thin black claw at Springtrap who growled.

"Puppet, I'm tired of living this terrible life, I just want to leave so I can have my own life. YOU WILL NOT TORTURE ME AGAIN!" Springtrap growled.

"I knew you'd turn on me one day. SO I MADE SURE MY FULL POWER WOULD BE READY!" He growled.

Bonnie stepped up.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What has you all upset about being here?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I think you deserve to know before I pummel you to death. Now then, when I lived here as a kid back in 1987, I was just trying to please my parents in any way possible, but they never cared for me. All I had to make me happy was this adorable puppet toy and another stuff animal. I'd get brutally punished for anything bad I _seemingly_ did...and that made me so angry...until one day I snapped. I yelled at my parents, which turned out to be a big mistake, my mother watched as my father brutally beat me, him and that color purple...UGH...anyways, when it was over, he told me that he was going to kill me and my mother couldn't do a damn thing to stop him. He stabbed me to death and my soul merged with this puppet. And as revenge I killed him, forced my mother away, and turned my stuffed animal sentient so I could have a friend. Ever since that day, I remained here...but I've been happy. I love this body...and I love the powers I have. AND I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO DARES STEP INSIDE HERE! IT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS PARENTS AND I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" The Puppet finished.

Bonnie thought this was very crazy, and even Springtrap didn't know the full story. Freddy, Chica and Foxy now realized their visions were all connected and concluded with Bonnie's.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Bonnie said.

"IT DOES SO!" The puppet yelled back.

Shadow Bonnie suddenly came into view and growled at Springtrap.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY KID!"

"COME FIGHT ME!"

Shadow Bonnie cracked his knuckles before rushing at Springtrap and tackled him down. The two rolled away from Bonnie who took off his fangs, gloves and cape before getting in a fighting stance.

"I'm gonna stop you and save my friends...including Springtrap." Bonnie snarled.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING HERE! YOU'LL DIE HERE!" The puppet yelled.

"THEN COME OUT OF THAT BOX AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"GLADLY!"

Freddy, Chica and Foxy yell some encouragement to Bonnie but of course he couldn't understand them but figured they were rooting him on. The Puppet leaped out of the box and landed in front of Bonnie with some white circles appearing in his eyes. He was a little bit taller than Bonnie.

"Since I'm feeling nice I'll make this a Non-powers fight." Nette said.

"Good enough for me." Bonnie nodded.

"By the way...TENTACLES DON'T COUNT AS POWERS!"

"Huh?"

The puppet sprung out some large tentacles at him but Bonnie managed to catch them much to the puppet's surprise.

"What?"

Bonnie then yanks him in and punches him with both fists knocking him back. The puppet scraped his claws onto the ground to stop himself, then he lunges again. Bonnie ducks under his first punch but gets an uppercut and is kicked into a wall. The Puppet then takes his tentacles, grabs Bonnie's legs and lifts him up to throw him into the wall multiple times before letting him fall to the ground. Bonnie struggled to get up and just in time when Puppet swung and he missed. Bonnie punches Puppet in the face twice before Puppet claws him across the chest. Distracted, Puppet lands 10 punches to Bonnie's chest in under 3 seconds before Bonnie goes flying out the room, much to his friends' horror.

"Hmph, he wasn't so tough." Puppet laughed.

Springtrap and Shadow Bonnie continued to roll around brawling, Springtrap realized the secret power his parents told him about was about to be unleashed. Currently SB was on top punching him in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY OUR MASTER!"

"HE'S NOT MINE! HE'S ONLY YOURS!"

"THEN YOU'RE USELESS, JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS WERE!"

SB swung again, but Springtrap caught it. A golden aura circled him and SB was confused.

"I...AM...NOT...USELESS! I...AM...YOUR...WORST...NIGHTMARE!"

He unleashed a golden blast from his body that shot Shadow Bonnie straight through his chest, killing him. SB's body tumbled to the ground much to Puppet's surprise...but that wasn't all. They all looked to see Bonnie standing up, his eyes had gone black with white pupils.

"Hey Puppet...you don't scare me." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I said...YOU DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME!"

In just one second, all Puppet saw was a purple fist make contact with his face, next he was getting beaten senseless by Bonnie on the ground. After another minute, Bonnie picked up Puppet and kicked him into the box. Springtrap got up wiping some new blood off his mouth.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Springtrap asked.

"I don't even know...I was just angry. More importantly, how did YOU do THAT?"

"It's a secret power I've had since I was born, it's building up inside me until it needed to be used...like now."

Then Springtrap fired a blast from a finger knocking the rope and metal off the other three freeing them. They raced over.

"BONNIE THAT WAS AWESOME!" Chica yelled.

"YE DID IT!" Foxy yelled.

"Nice work, now who are you?" Freddy asked.

"I'm Springtrap, I've been a victim of the Puppet's for a whole year."

"You poor thing, well we're glad to have you with us." Chica said.

Suddenly they hear laughter coming from the box.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE DEFEATED ME?" The Puppet snarled.

"Uh-oh." Bonnie muttered.

"QUICK THE BOX!" Freddy shouted.

Foxy ran to wind up the music box but in the process the crank snapped.

"Oops."

The Puppet suddenly popped back out...but much larger now. He took up half of the room, but he couldn't bring his whole body out again, just his upper half. He slammed his fists down on the ground causing a shockwave knocking them all down. His fists were big enough to squish 2 of them at once.

"I'LL SQUASH YOU ALL AND LICK YOUR BLOOD UP!"

"Ew." Chica cringed.

"BRING IT ON!" Bonnie shouted.

The Puppet laughed and tapped his claws on the floor.

"You really think you can stop me this time? Look at me, I'm huge...and you're all so small."

"Size isn't everything." Freddy said.

"Yeah even big guys have a weakness." Foxy said.

"THEN FIGHT ME!" Puppet's eyes glowed.

Springtrap whispers to Bonnie.

"If you guys can get him to raise up, I can boost into his chest several times to defeat him...look."

Bonnie saw a glowing yellow spot where Puppet's "heart" would be.

"You got it!"

Puppet started to slam his fists on the ground and the gang would jump and avoid his hands. Foxy waited for a chance to charge, when it was time, Freddy helped leap him up and Foxy slashed Puppet on this face with his hook.

"OW!"

He raised up in pain revealing his heart, Springtrap jumped and boosted into his chest earning a wail of pain from Puppet.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH! LUCKY SHOT!" Puppet growled.

"KEEP GOING!" Freddy shouted.

Freddy lunged up when Puppet slammed a fist down towards him and landed on his arm, then he raced up and kicked Puppet in the neck. Raising up again, Springtrap went for the chest and Puppet screamed in agony upon the impact...he was getting weaker.

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE! I REFUSE TO DIE!"

He started to punch and claw all over the room but they managed to escape his attacks. He was getting desperate, but was now weak, his heart ached. He managed to grab Freddy and Foxy and smirk.

"PREPARE TO BE CRUSHED!" Puppet yelled.

He raised his other fist ready to slam it down on the two.

"It's been nice knowing ye Freddy. Happy Halloween."

"Right back at ya buddy."

But then, Bonnie tossed Chica in the air and Springtrap kicked her towards Puppet's eye where she kicked it and he yelled again. Puppet loses his grip on Freddy and Foxy who fall to the ground. The Puppet remained raised up rubbing his eye-hole.

"Thanks." Freddy said.

"Yeah thank ye." Foxy said.

"ALRIGHT PUPPET, TIME FOR ME TO FINISH THIS!" Springtrap yelled.

This time, Springtrap made everyone float into the air, then they all curled into a ball and blasted straight for the heart. Upon perfect impact, Puppet let out a screech so loud it could be heard all over the neighborhood. Puppet slowly dies as he hits the ground for the final time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE...CURSE YOU...CURSE YOU ALL TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELLLLLL!"

Finally, the Puppet dies and fades out of existence and so does Shadow Bonnie, now, a spirit can be seen rising up from where Puppet was and looked at them...it smiles...then vanishes. The 5 just stand their dumbfounded.

"Did...did we just kill someone and save possibly the whole neighborhood?" Freddy asked.

"You know what? Don't know, don't care. Let's go!" Bonnie leaves.

"Wait...can I go with you guys?" Springtrap asked.

"Of course...you know...maybe I can get my parents to adopt you." Bonnie smiled.

This made Springtrap start to cry of joy.

"Really? You mean it?" Springtrap asked.

The four look at each other and smile.

"Absolutely, welcome to the gang Springtrap." Bonnie hugged him.

They all made a group hug...they had done it...they had saved Springtrap and put the spirit to rest...and it only took an hour. On their way down to the front, Springtrap remembered something in the room with the games.

"Wait right here!" Spring said.

The others waited while they heard some stuff being moved around before Spring came back out with a large cardboard box. He sat it down next to the others, Bonnie recognized it as a box filled with toys and other items inside that they didn't pay much attention to.

"What's this?" Freddy asked.

"I thought I'd bring this with me. It has some pretty cool stuff that I'd get to play with, that and I stored the rest of those small boxes of cupcakes that Puppet left behind. Take a look!" Spring said.

Opening the box, the others were in awe at certain things. Freddy pulled out a microphone, something he's always wanted for his brilliant talent at singing.

"Can I keep this?" Freddy asked.

"Sure, I can't sing. Maybe I'd like to hear you sing one day." Spring smiled.

Foxy pulled out a pirate hat and he cheered.

"WHOO! MY OWN PIRATE HAT! I CAN HAVE THIS?" Foxy asked.

"I think you've earned it captain!" Spring saluted him.

Chica pulled out a cupcake plushy and almost as big as her head.

"Aw. It's so cute...a little creepy to have eyes, but otherwise adorable! May I have this?" Chica asked.

"Sure, as long as I can try some of your pizza Bonnie told me about." Spring said.

"I'll make sure you get a large one!" Chica said.

Finally Bonnie pulled out two guitars, one red and the other blue.

"Woah, how come I didn't notice these before?" Bonnie wondered.

"Ah, I see you got a talent for music like me! I loved this guitar, but I got restricted from playing because Puppet hated any music that wasn't his kind...asshole." Spring muttered.

Bonnie gave Spring the blue one and he strummed on the red one.

"It's perfect." Bonnie hugged it.

"I agree, and thankfully these cupcakes are still fresh. Let's go already." Spring said.

Putting the items back in the box for Springtrap to carry, the gang headed downstairs. The grandfather chimed again as it struck 10:00 PM. Seeing their candy was untouched at the front door, they grabbed them and Springtrap blasted down the doors. He could not believe he was seeing the world again, the blue sky, the green grass. He missed it so much.

"It's just like I remember it...even at night." Springtrap said.

"So let me get this straight, we wouldn't had done any of this if Bonnie wasn't an asshole." Freddy said.

"Yeah." Chica nodded.

"Basically." Foxy nodded.

"That's me!" Bonnie shrugged.

"Well it's a good thing you are then...I guess...I don't know I just met you guys." Springtrap said.

"Well time to go home and eat all this candy and play with these new items." Chica asked.

"Hmm."

"What's wrong Springtrap?" Bonnie asked.

"I just remembered...today's my birthday." Springtrap said.

"YOUR BIRTHDAY IS ON HALLOWEEN? HOW DID YOU FORGET?" Foxy yelled.

"Well when you're stuck inside a haunted mansion for a whole year and barely got to go outside or look at a clock, you tend to go pretty insane and lose track of time."

Bonnie smiled and turned to the others and they had a group huddle. Spring was curious as to what they were talking about but figured it has something to do with him. When they were finished they smiled at him and Bonnie spoke.

"Springtrap, come over my house, we'll have a little party for ya. But first, ya mind destroying this place?" Bonnie asked.

Springtrap creates a large ball of golden energy and fires it at the mansion destroying it entirely and especially everything inside...no trace of evil was left behind including Puppet's body and Shadow Bonnie's body. Later, Bonnie and the others explained to his parents about Springtrap and they agreed to adopt him which he was very excited about. Then the parents and Chica created a large chocolate cake with strawberries and oreos inside while the others spread the candy around. It was a huge Halloween and Birthday party and Springtrap was glad to be 12 now. The group never planned to tell anyone else about what went down that night and kept it to themselves. It was almost midnight when the party was over and the 5 huddled together in the living room with their new items from the box.

"Wow...there's no way we can top this Halloween." Freddy said.

"Yeah, ARGH, I have such a tummy ache." Foxy rubbed his belly.

"Maybe you should head on off to bed sailor." Bonnie teased.

Suddenly Freddy punches Bonnie in the gut making the bunny stagger back groaning.

"That's just a reminder to not pull any more pranks Bonnie. We're letting you off easy this time since you saved us and we ended up saving our new friend." Freddy snarled.

"Yeah, next time there will be no mercy." Foxy growled.

"We mean it!" Chica said.

Springtrap just watched as the three ganged up on Bonnie.

"I promise I won't ever do it again." Bonnie lied.

He had raised one hand up, but had crossed his fingers on the other hand behind his back. Since they didn't notice, the three decided to head home looking forward to new adventures tomorrow. Bonnie turned to Springtrap who was smirking.

"You're never gonna stop are you?"

"Nope."

"They're gonna beat you up! And so will I if you do it to me." Spring warned.

"Oh please I'd like to see you-"

Then Bonnie remembered everything that Springtrap was able to do with his power and looked nervous upon seeing Spring clench his fists and move closer to him.

"You were saying?" Spring got in his face.

"Nevermind I'll leave you out of it, but I'm used to getting roughed up by the others. Now come on, I think my parents have your room ready."

Springtrap had to use their spare room which was right across from Bonnie's. Springtrap stopped him before he could go in.

"Bonnie, thank you so much for everything, you really are a great friend."

"Anytime...I'm just glad you're okay and can live freely again."

"Indeed...well goodnight little brother."

"Goodnight, big brother...I got to get used to that."

The two chuckled and fist-bumped before heading off to bed. And over the night...Springtrap cried tears of happiness...he was finally free...and he had new friends...this was definitely the best Halloween ever!

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **WOW...LONGEST...ONE-SHOT...EVER! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THAT WAS SO WORTH THE LENGTH...AND MY FINGERS HURT RIGHT NOW! Anyways, so ends my FNAF Halloween story, hope you all enjoyed it. UNTIL NEXT TIME, KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
